Field of Technology
The present application discloses video analysis technology (described in part in U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,998 (the “'998 patent”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) that can analyze video streams and identify content of interest based on the characteristics and motions of people and objects in the video streams.